


your worries in my pocket

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Country Music, F/F, First Kiss, Singing, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Vilde has never been to a country bar before, but she's willing to try anything for Eva.





	your worries in my pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekardemomme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE I LOVE YOU SOOOOOO MUCH  
> me writing an evilde country music fic for the loml? more likely than you'd think

Vilde wrung her hands together as the walked into the bar. It was a country bar, which certainly wasn’t her usual scene, but she wasn’t here for herself. She was here to support Eva, who was one of her best friends in the world, and perhaps one of the people in her life that she felt closest to.

Her reason for being at the bar was a secret that Eva had only trusted Vilde with. She was ashamed of her love for country music and she knew that practically all of their friends absolutely hated. She had landed a gig tonight at Bonanza, a country bar in the city, and she didn’t want to go on stage without the support of any of her closest friends.

She confided in Vilde because she knew that, no matter what, Vilde wouldn’t judge her, especially not for something as trivial as her taste in music.

The bar was already bustling by the time she arrived, but it was a Friday night so that wasn’t entirely unexpected. A lot of the patrons were middle-aged and older couples, enjoying a lovely night of country music and swing dancing.

It kind of made Vilde feel out of place. Not only was she younger than all these people, as she was only 19, but she was also here alone. Everyone here seemed to be with somebody, or at least it looked like they did. Perhaps they were just dance partners, but that wouldn’t do Vilde much good either since she didn’t know how to swing dance.

She ventured up to the bar to get a drink. They had an excellent selection of beers and whiskeys, but she didn’t like those much, so she got the only wine on the menu. It was served in a tall glass, just like the beers were, but it was obviously wasn’t filled up as high as the beers. Instead it was filled to the same level that you would find in most wine glasses. 

Taking a sip, Vilde winced a bit at the taste. It was a red wine, so she didn’t expect it to be very sweet, but it was absurdly bitter even in comparison to most other red wines. She didn’t know who they thought they were selling such crappy wine for normal wine prices, but she dealt with it. They weren’t a bar that was known for wine, so she assumed their specialties were in the liquors that she didn’t really like.

“Howdy!” greeted a tall guy with brown hair hidden under a cowboy hat as he sauntered up to where she was sitting at the bar. “Are you here alone?”

Vilde shook her head. “My friend, Eva, invited me. She’s singing and playing guitar tonight.”

“What time does she go on?” he asked.

“At 20,” Vilde replied.

He nodded and looked down to his watch. “Well, you still got twenty minutes? Do you want to dance?”

Vilde squinted at him. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It’s Aksel,” he replied. “What’s your’s?”

“Vilde.”

“Vilde?” he echoed. “That’s a pretty name. So, what do you say, Vilde? Can I have this dance?” 

“I don’t really know how,” she admitted. “I’ve never been to a country bar before.”

“Well, it’s my job to lead,” he told her. “Trust me, I’ll help you learn as we go.”

She was hesitant for a moment. She wasn’t really interested in him, but dancing could be fun. And, if Eva was into country music, she was going to have to learn anyway if she was going to be returning to this bar.

“Sure,” she said with a small smile before downing the rest of her wine and placing it on the bar counter to return the glass. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her into the crowd of happy dancers.

He took her hands in his own and started moving, and she immediately struggled to keep up. She tried her best to mirror the movements of his feet, but she kept accidentally stepping on them.

“I’m so sorry,” Vilde said guiltily.

“It’s fine,” Aksel gritted out. “You’re trying your best. Let’s try a spin.”

He held his hand up and Vilde spun under it with ease. “There you go. It looks like you’re starting to get the hang of it.”

Then his phone pinged. He sighed as he released he hands to pull it out of his pocket. He read it and smiled a bit.

“Well, Vilde, as much as I’ve enjoyed this dance, I’m afraid that I have to go pick my boyfriend up from the airport. Apparently his flight has gotten in early,” Aksel said. “I’d love to dance with you again some time if I catch you around here. We LGBT folks have to stick together.”

Her eyes widened. “How did you know that I wasn’t straight?”

“Magic,” he said with a wink.

She blinked for a few moments. Aksel laughed. “You have a pin on your purse with the lesbian flag.”

“Oh,” she laughed. 

“Anyways, enjoy your night. I hope things go well for your friend,” he said before leaving.

Vilde stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do next, when the music stopped. She turned toward the stage to see Eva walking on with her guitar in hand, a huge smile plastered across her face.

“Howdy, y’all,” she said when she reached the microphone. “I’m gonna sing a little song called “Rest Your Love on Me.” I really hope that you like it.”

She sat down on the stool and lowered the microphone so that it was level with her mouth and lightly started strumming her guitar.

Eva looked beautiful. The lights of the stage made her auburn hair sparkle and the blue green of her eyes stood out like the warm, rippling ocean. Her skin looked as soft as ever and Vilde wished that she could reach out and touch it, maybe trail her thumb along the other girl’s bright pink lips.

Then, with her eyes trained on her guitar, Eva started singing. There was an accent to her voice, probably just her trying to sound more country. She was good at it. She was like a chorus of angels in one singular voice.

When she reached the chorus, she got louder. “Rest your worries on my shoulder,” she sung, and Vilde found her feet pushing her closer and closer to the stage as she shoved her way through the crowd of dancers that were just as lost in the music as she was.

At the very end of the chorus, Eva looked up, her eyes locking with Vilde’s and smiled before softly singing, “Rest your love on me a while.”

Vilde gasped as she moved toward the stage even faster. The song was for her. Eva was singing her a love song and she had to get to her. She had to be standing at the edge of that stage by the end of the song.

She was able to reach the stage at the beginning of the second chorus and she just stood there, staring up at her friend with stars in her eyes. Vilde had loved Eva since they were first years and now she might finally get her chance to actually be with her, which was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Eva strummed the last note of her song and gave a big toothy grin to the audience, who all stopped their dancing to clap for her. She set her guitar down, leaning it against the stool and stood up, raising the microphone with her.

“That was dedicated to a girl that I love. A girl that is here today,” Eva announced into the microphone before reaching down to help Vilde onto the stage.

“So, Vilde Hellerud Lien, what do you say?” she asked. “Will you be my girlfriend?”

Joyous tears were forming at the edge of her eyes as she nodded frantically. She never thought that she would be able to have Eva like this, but here they were.

Leaning forward, Eva captured Vilde’s lips in her own. It was one of the softest kisses she had ever shared with anyone It was at once cautious and desperate. This was something that they both wanted more than anything, something that they had wanted for years upon years, but they also were terrified of ruining it. Everything had to be absolutely perfect.

When they broke apart, Vilde was suddenly aware of the hooting and hollering of the crowd, which made her cheeks flush a deep shade of red. She hadn’t realized that country folks were so tolerant, but she was really happy that they were. 

Eva laughed and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips before returning to the microphone. “Well, I suppose it’s time for me to sing y’all some more songs.”

The crowd cheered for her to continue, and she once again started to play and sing, but this time Vilde was on the stage with her, reluctant to leave her side.

After all, tonight was about Vilde and Eva.


End file.
